1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and associated method for selecting a data mining modeling algorithm.
2. Related Art
Selecting a technique to locate specific data from a large amount of data is typically very time consuming. Therefore there exists a need for a time efficient procedure to select a technique to locate specific data from a large amount of data.